


our love has gone cold

by kwansexy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Confident, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy
Summary: "you don't sound sorry.""what the fuck do you want me to do?! get on my knees?"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	our love has gone cold

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at summaries pls,, imagining [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/58/c7/5958c74a8cc053506cb1bf2f5c9ce17a.jpg) seungkwan cause he really just ended all models. 
> 
> \- title from The 1975 "Somebody Else"
> 
> hope you enjoy it! ♡

Chan doesn't think he's a short-tempered person like Seungkwan is. 

He does get frustrated over issues, but not something that's a tiny problem. 

So when Seungkwan had asked him to help him with the choreography for their **Fearless** stage, he quickly accepts, always loving to help his members. Chan thinks he's a good performer, but he likes staying humble and doesn't go overboard with it. His members constantly praise him for his sharp movements, impressive expressions, and the way his eyes _shine_ whenever he's on stage, he can't help but be a little embarrassed about it.

It's especially embarrassing when Seungkwan compliments him, knowing they have more of a "love-hate" dynamic. He isn't bothered by it, but most of the time they tease each other and joke around a lot, so it takes him by surprise whenever the older boy sounds genuine. 

As Chan gets lost in his thoughts, he doesn't even realize Seungkwan dropping down on the ground, spreading his legs as he starts mimicking Chan's own actions, stretching out his muscles. 

Another thing the dancer notices is how _amazing_ Seungkwan looks. 

It's not much of a shock, because Seungkwan looks good every day, which he isn't shy to think because they always compliment each other's looks. However today, Seungkwan had gone all out, even if his attire is considered more of a casual outfit. 

He was wearing simple black sweatpants, paired with a light navy blue sweatshirt. The older man often doesn't wear earrings, but the ones he had on were elegant and made him look beautiful. He went with a matching cap, that was placed on his head, angled a bit higher, letting his brunette highlights fall over his eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Chan blinked a few times before it dawned on him that he had been staring for a ridiculously amount of time. He looked away quickly, trying to his light blush that coated his cheeks, swallowing so his voice wouldn't crack. "That's an overused phrase."

"Yet it worked perfectly. You look like you're going to burst," Seungkwan commented, a smirk on his lips. "I get it, Channie. I'm effortlessly hot."

Chan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"You're doing all the flattering, baby."

Chan tried to ignore him, tried to ignore how affected he felt by the common pet name. He couldn't help it, Seungkwan was always so confident in himself, it came out of his mouth so easily. He ~~loved~~ hated it.

The timer had gone off on Chan's phone, indicating that it had passed ten minutes of them stretching. He turned it off, putting his phone back and getting off from the floor. 

"Time to practice," Chan told Seungkwan, who nodded and stood up. "What part are you having trouble with?" 

"Just the chorus," Seungkwan said, moving to stand next to Chan. "You should show me how you do it, and I'll monitor. Do it like how you perform on stage, all prettily." 

Chan let out a breathy laugh, but it was forced out and flustered. "I don't dance prettily. I dance with passion."

Seungkwan then smiled, it was gentle and soft, "I know you do."

Chan ignored the flush creeping up his neck, starting at the center of their dance studio. Seungkwan held his phone, pressing play on it as music streamed out. Before the younger started dancing, he had made eye contact with Seungkwan through the mirror, the older boy practically observing every part of his body, his eyes lingering on the curve of his ass and then shamefully smirking at him. Chan screamed internally, then focused back on himself. 

He danced with a glare of his eyes, fierce gestures, muscular body and sweat starting at his forehead. Often, his eyes locked with Seungkwan's, who had been watching with an intense gaze, and what almost looked like lust. Chan stumbled a little, his thoughts clouding his mind, distracting his performance. 

Seungkwan raised a perfect brow, his lips in a straight line. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Chan could pinpoint how _teasing_ his tone sounded, almost like he knew what he was doing to the younger boy. 

"Nothing," Chan muttered, a little put off from Seungkwan's attitude. He didn't understand why the singer was acting like this,so why the fuck is it clogging Chan's mind. _Seungkwan, Seungkwan, Seungkwan._ That's all he could think of. "You got the gist of the dance, so just do it already."

Chan didn't mean to sound that aggressive, and the dancer immediately regretted it when Seungkwan gave him _that_ look. The glare he gives someone that he really hates, obviously not liking Chan's response. He didn't say anything, just kept giving him that look.

The youngest stuttered out an apology, "Let me do it again, I won't mess it up, promise." 

Just like that, Seungkwan gave him a firm nod, before starting the music again. Chan hadn't realized how strict the older was being. He was usually goofy, and a huge dork but also being optimistic. That was his charm, what made people attracted to him. When Seungkwan was serious, he is not playing around. 

The melody of **Fearless** rang through his head, going through one ear and out the other. He danced just like he did before, with just as much passion. He could hear Seungkwan's voice, his beautiful verse, and he remembered the older boy was watching him. He wanted to look at him. To see what kind of expression the singer had put on. 

_Seungkwan, Seungkwan, Seungkwan._

Chan's eyes flickered towards him, and he froze instantly, tripping over his own feet when he saw how Seungkwan was looking at him. He ended up on that floor, his arms holding his body up as he panted out into the thick air. 

The younger boy was too afraid to look, but he did it anyway. Seungkwan was looking at him with so much intensity it was scary.

Arms crossed, head tilted a bit, lips a straight line. 

Chan has never been this intimidated. 

Seungkwan motioned for him to go again, not saying a word, just playing the music again whilst leaning against the table. 

Chan scrambled to get up, starting at his position and going over his dance. He was scared to mess up, frustrated that he kept fucking up. _It was all Seungkwan's fault_ , he thought to himself as he did it over again. At this point, it was feeling like deja vu. 

The younger performing, his eyes drifting over to Seungkwan on instinct, tripping when he sees the expression the older has on, he's so affected and frustrated and angry at himself, at Seungkwan. He wants to tell him off, tell him to _stop fucking looking at him like that._

And he finally has enough. 

Getting up from the floor, what felt like the tenth time, and stalking towards Seungkwan who looked... bored. Chan ripped the phone out of the singer's hands, and stepped forward, their faces impossibly close. All the younger boy could see was red, he had never been this annoyed. 

"I keep messing up because of you, you know that? Every time I make eye contact with you, you have this look on your face that makes me fuck up! Then you tell me to do it again, and again and nothing changes! Just do the fucking dance already, are you _that fucking dense?!"_

Chan couldn't believe what he was saying, but at this very moment, he couldn't use his brain, not when Seungkwan is getting on his nerves. 

Those thoughts come to an end when Seungkwan grabs him by the back of his hair, twisting it harshly, enough for Chan to hiss out in pain, tears springing to his eyes. "Fuck! What the-"

"You're blaming me for your mistakes? I was just observing your movements, but now it's my fault for trying to learn?" Seungkwan says, his voice reaching a deep tone, something the younger has never heard before. "Don't _ever_ take your anger out on me like that again. Apologize." 

He had left no room for argument. Hand still in the younger's hair, Chan was clutching onto his shoulder, whimpering for him to let go. "Let me go! I said I'm sorry!" 

"You don't sound sorry."

"What the fuck do you want me to do?! Get down on my damn knees for you?" Chan hissed.

Seungkwan softened his grip, a bit shocked. Before Chan can pull away, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down roughly. The younger looked up with his doe eyes, and Seungkwan couldn't resist. The dancer just _wanted_ to get ruined, and the older could do just that. 

"Knees."

Chan complied, hands behind his back on instinct. He looked up, a pout on his lips, and Seungkwan reached out, swiping his thumb over the younger's bottom lip. It felt so smooth under it, and before he could do anything else, he needed to make sure they both had the same idea. 

"Do you want this? Tell me clearly, yes or no; if it's a no we'll stop right here," Seungkwan asked, his voice going soft as he gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

Chan nodded eagerly, Seungkwan tutting. "Words. Wanna hear you say it." 

"I want it, please, please, give it to me," Chan begged. 

Seungkwan smirked, his pride taking over. The older boy hadn't done much, and the dancer was already begging for him. Seungkwan prodded both of his fingers against Chan's bitten lips, which were red and swollen, not even having to tell the boy to open up for him. 

Chan made a show of sucking on his fingers, staring up at him with his eyes that looked oh so innocent, but Seungkwan knew that the boy was far from innocent. It made desire pool up in Seungkwan like waves, wanting nothing but to absolutely ruin him while he gave kitten licks against his fingers. He guided them into his mouth, using his tongue, and saliva slipping from the sides of his mouth as the older slid another finger into his warm mouth. 

Seungkwan ended up finger fucking his mouth for god knows how long, loving the way the younger's boy lips stretched perfectly around his fingers. It made him think how his cock would look, so he slowly slid his fingers out, Chan whining at him. 

"Don't be so greedy, baby. Now get to work."

Chan pulled Seungkwan's sweatpants and underwear down, almost drooling at the sight. In all honesty, the elder wasn't that long, he was average. However, he was _definitely_ above average with the thickness. The younger had never sucked dick before, so Seungkwan being his first was the best in his opinion. 

He got closer, wetting his lips before snapping his eyes towards Seungkwan, giving tiny licks at the sides. Chan held the base, before sinking down slowly, all while holding eye contact with the singer. Seungkwan had been giving him a lustful gaze ever since he pushed him down on his knees, but now? He looked like he had minium control until he finally loses it and begins fucking Chan's throat. 

Of course, he didn't do so. Seungkwan had always been gentle with everyone, no matter who it is or what situation they're in. Although, he had that look in his eyes that he was gonna be anything _but_ docile. 

Chan wasn't complaining.

The younger hollowed his cheeks, making lewd slurping sounds, and just maybe he was overdoing it just to spur Seungkwan on more, but he'd never admit it out loud. And he keeps staring at the older, he thinks he probably doesn't have to admit it as Seungkwan looks like he figured it out. 

He grabs a handful of Chan's light brown hair, gripping it harshly, not caring when he sees the dancer widen his eyes because he _knows_ how much he loves it. Loves how Seungkwan is acting, being rough and pushing him around as if he was just a toy for him to use. 

"That's right," he mutters, a rasp to his voice, and just by the sound of his voice, makes Chan whine around his cock. It makes vibrations run up his body, sending pleasure through, Seungkwan groaning, long and deep. "Keep taking what I give you, and maybe you'll be rewarded." 

Chan pulled off, panting a little before a lazy smirk took over his features. "I'll take what you give me, just give it to me right." 

That may have been a bad move, but Chan wants to see the older mad, he wants the older to be rough and use him for his pleasure. 

And Seungkwan fulfills the younger's wishes. 

He grabs his hair again, not giving him some time to rest his jaw, before pulling him back into his warm and wet cavern. Seungkwan makes this sound that's close to a growl because he really couldn't help it when Chan lets a tear slip from the side of his eyes, not missing an opportunity to tease the younger. 

"Aw, so _now_ you're crying? Acting like a bitch in heat for my cock, you're so desperate Channie," Chan grips the singer's waist, pushing himself to take more cause _fuck,_ Seungkwan sounded so mean and degrading it was driving him crazy.

"Don't start complaining now when I leave you here, all hard and whiny for me to come back. You did this to yourself," the older comments, _laughing_ at the way Chan pops off, some saliva sliding down his chin and he looked so fucked already, just from sucking some dick. 

_"Nonono,"_ Chan begs, "I- I'm sorry. I'll make you cum, please, just don't leave me. Y- you can fuck my throat, please."

Before Seungkwan can tease him some more, cause the younger just made it so easy, Chan sunk down again, taking all of him in his mouth and Seungkwan let out the loudest moan of the night, and maybe his mouth. It encourages Chan to do better, and Seungkwan decided to grab the back of his head, feeling the younger relax his throat for him. Chan makes eye contact, giving permission to start, and the singer is gentle at first before he starts thrusting into the dancer's mouth, so incredibly turned on and _fuck he's gonna come already._

After a few more seconds, he pulls off and lets Chan jerk him off until his release. The younger lolls his tongue out, closes his eyes and lets his face be painted by the hot and sticky substance. 

Seungkwan couldn't believe how fucking amazing Chan looked like this, the image permanently stuck inside his mind, and he knows he isn't going to forget it anytime soon. So, as any sane person would do, he takes a picture of it before sending it to their group chat, just to tease their members. 

_had some fun with our innocent maknae!~ <3_

It was funny how dumb and untrue that caption sounded, but that was the joke. He realized Chan had already cleaned himself up, and Seungkwan leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "You did so well for your Hyung, thank you, baby."

Chan smiled, all teeth and his eyes crinkling, and Seungkwan's heart physically melted because wow his duality is insane. He pulled Chan up, leaning in for a kiss that was soft and romantic and full of so much love because _god_ Seungkwan was so in love with Chan. 

"C'mon baby, I may have sent the picture to the group chat... just be ready for when they literally jump on you."

Chan groaned, "Great, we're gonna be awake the whole night."

"Don't say that as if you hate it," Seungkwan teased, laughing. 

"You're awful."

"I'm awfully in love with you," Seungkwan said, a smile taking over, as he leaned in to kiss the love of his life again. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the end was pretty cute ngl :(( boochan are superior thank you 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! if you guys ever want to suggest a fic for me to write, pls do so! i'll take in any pairs <3
> 
> \- have a great day ♡


End file.
